Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal device capable of preventing an unlocking operation by an unintended touch, and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
With a rapid advancement of a communication technology, a function of a mobile terminal device extends, whereby various user interfaces (UI) and various functions using the same are provided to the mobile terminal device.
Generally, a mobile terminal device with a touch screen may include locking and unlocking functions for restricting unnecessary input errors in a standby state or preventing other people's use.
In case of the mobile terminal device with the unlocking function, the unlocking function is executed if any input does not occur for a preset time period by a user. Accordingly, a user releases a locking mode by a preset unlocking method, and then uses a desired function of the mobile terminal device. For example, the related art unlocking method may be a touch-and-drag method in a preset area.
However, in case of the related art unlocking method, the locking mode may be released by a user's unintended touch, which may cause a malfunction of the mobile terminal device.